


Mugs

by CruciatusForeplay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Cake, Clint Loves Coffee, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruciatusForeplay/pseuds/CruciatusForeplay
Summary: It's Clint's birthday and he needs coffee."Jay- " Clint said, trying not to sound too despairing, "-where are all the mugs?""Ah. The mugs appear to currently be… in use.""All of them?" Clint sounded incredulous."Yes, I'm afraid all 17 mugs from the communal kitchen are currently… indisposed."Clint narrowed his eyes. Two pauses in two sentences from Jarvis meant something was up. He was about to press when Bucky came into the kitchen, scowling, and holding no fewer than 6 mugs.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 39
Kudos: 176





	Mugs

Mornings were always so  _ early _ . Clint rubbed at his eyes and blinked a few times until the room came into focus. The clock on his bedside flashed 13:17 at him. A dissatisfied grumble formed in his throat. He was being judged by a clock. Well it still  _ felt _ like a morning.

He stumbled to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. His brain remained firmly offline. Coffee. He needed coffee. Slipping into a pair of sweatpants and putting in his aids he shuffled towards the communal kitchen. 

The tower was quiet, but the smell of coffee was wafting through the air. It smelt more sweet than bitter, and Clint licked his lips in anticipation. He stepped through the door to the kitchen and felt his heart break. 

"Aww, coffee, no." He clutched the empty coffee pot to his chest and willed more coffee into existence. As if by command coffee started dripping into the space where the pot should have been. He debated placing his face directly into the stream but instead thrust the coffee pot back into the machine and watched with satisfaction as coffee started to drizzle into the pot. 

His brow furrowed as a thought occurred to him. 

"Hey Jarvis - did you read my mind to make coffee appear when I thought of it?"

"Good afternoon Agent Barton," Jarvis's voice filled the kitchen, "mind reading is not currently within my capacity, as I believe you are well aware. Additionally, I do not believe it would be necessary given your actions and history. The coffee had been put on by Sergeant Barnes minutes before you entered the kitchen. It will be fully brewed in approximately two and a half minutes." 

Clint glared suspiciously at the ceiling and then at the half brewed coffee. Leaning his hip against the counter, he scraped a hand through his hair and mumbled an acknowledgement. Clint closed his eyes. He  _ wasn't _ sleeping standing up. He just happened to have his eyes shut and then startled when Jarvis said, "Agent Barton, I do believe the coffee has finished brewing."

Clint blinked rapidly several times and felt a smile creep over his face when he looked at the now full coffee pot. He reached into the cupboard without looking and grabbed for a mug. Or rather, he tried to, his hand sweeping over the empty cupboard. He looked at the bare shelf.

"Jay- " Clint said, trying not to sound too despairing, "-where are all the mugs?"

"Ah. The mugs appear to currently be… in use."

" _ All of them? _ " Clint sounded incredulous. 

"Yes, I'm afraid all 17 mugs from the communal kitchen are currently… indisposed."

Clint narrowed his eyes. Two pauses in two sentences from Jarvis meant something was up. He was about to press when Bucky came into the kitchen, scowling, and holding no fewer than 6 mugs. 

"Uh," Bucky said. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Clint raised his eyebrows and said, "Tony promised to spear me if I drank coffee straight from the pot again but Jarvis says all the mugs are  _ unavailable _ , yet here you are with 6. Gimme."

Clint made grabby hands at the mugs, and Bucky's eyes widened. He glanced at the mugs and winced. He didn't move. The microwave dinged and Bucky rushed over, his  _ many _ mugs clattering as he got it open and pulled out  _ another _ mug. Clint gaped at him.

That smell of sweet coffee washed over Clint again, as Bucky held out the microwave mug and a teaspoon to Clint. A small, uncertain smile pulled at his mouth as he said, "careful it's hot. And um, happy birthday."

Clint reached out without really thinking and took the warm mug. It was full, but it wasn't coffee. 

The mug seemed to be full of cake.

"It's coffee cake. I looked up a recipe online but different mugs apparently heat differently and it took me a few tries to get it okay," Bucky trailed off, looking at the floor, a blush creeping over his ears. 

"You made me a cake?" Clint looked at the mug and then back at Bucky.

"Yeah, people still have cake for their birthdays, I checked with Jarvis." Bucky was starting to sound slightly panicked. Clint felt his face split into a grin. He stepped closer to Bucky and bumped his shoulder lightly.

"You made me a cake," Clint beamed and Bucky looked less panicked. Clint felt his smile soften, "thank you." 

Clint jabbed his teaspoon into his mug and shovelled in a mouthful of cake. Bitter coffee and buttery sugar exploded molten in his mouth and Clint moaned just a little bit. He pulled the spoon out his mouth and licked his lips. 

"Oh my God, this is amazing Buck - you want some?" Clint looked up and suddenly realised they were standing very close. They were standing very close and Bucky was staring hungrily at Clint's mouth. Everything suddenly felt very hot and Clint swallowed watching Bucky's eyes drop to track the movement of his throat. Clint's stomach swooped and he could feel his pulse in his teeth. Bucky looked up and held Clint's gaze, eyes dark. 

"I'd love a taste," Bucky's eyes were heated and the words were low, full of filthy promise. Clint shuddered out a breath and suddenly they were kissing. Soft mouth hot against his, Bucky sucked on Clint's lip and then teased his tongue in between Clint's lips. Clint's mouth opened and a soft whine spilled into Bucky's mouth. 

Bucky took one sharp step and pressed Clint back against the counter, his thigh slotting between Clint's legs, mugs clattering down behind them. Bucky's hands pulled on Clint's hips and Clint rolled his hips into the pressure. The sound Bucky made should be illegal, and Clint lost himself in the kiss until they were both panting, foreheads pressed together. 

Bucky smiled softly at him, crinkling his eyes and mumbled, "happy birthday."

"Thanks," Clint smiled and bumped their noses together, "so is this only available on birthdays?"

He rolled his hips forwards to demonstrate what 'this' indicated, and Bucky gasped softly.

"You can have me any day you'd like me, sweetheart," Bucky glanced up at Clint through his lashes and Clint's whole body melted into Bucky, kissing him sweetly. 

"Sergeant Barnes," Jarvis's voice echoed across the room, "you asked to be informed when the remainder of your mug cakes would be complete, however I did not wish to interrupt you and Agent Barton."

"Wait, there's  _ more _ cakes?" Clint looked utterly delighted. Bucky smiled and brushed a thumb over Clint's bottom lip.

"Ah," Jarvis continued, "well, as I said, I didn't wish to interrupt and I'm afraid the mugs in the lab microwaves were… intercepted. Sir and Dr Banner send their compliments to you Sergeant Barnes. The remainder however remain untouched and are ready for collection at your convenience."

Clint laughed, dropping his head to Bucky's shoulder. He felt a very soft kiss pressed to the shell of his ear and felt Bucky reach before pressing the full coffee pot into Clint's hand. 

"Drink up Hawkeye, I don't reckon even Tony would get mad about it after eating your birthday cake."

Clint took a big swig of coffee and smiled. This was working out to be a very happy birthday. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's Clint Barton's birthday canon birthday, so I bit the bullet and actually had a go at writing some fanfic. This is my very first, so I hope you enjoyed reading it <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Mugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746800) by [SpiderTrans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderTrans/pseuds/SpiderTrans)




End file.
